


[Fanvideo] A good man

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanvids, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Baby you are a bad shot but I am worse - Libertus and Nyx try their best for eachother.





	[Fanvideo] A good man

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Fandom:**  Final Fantasy 15 Kingsglaive  
 **Music:** Josh Ritter - Good Man  
 **warning:** someone gets run over by a car, character death, pills (self medication)

 

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/GoodMan_201903)

**Author's Note:**

> People wanting to better themself for the people they love is something I cant get enough of, so heres some self indulgent angst/fluff thing.


End file.
